(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power supply control device, an image processing device and a method thereof, an image processing apparatus, and a non-transitory computer readable medium storing a power supply control program.
(ii) Related Art
A motion sensor control is disclosed as one technology that automates a power supply control with respect to an apparatus that is an object to which power is supplied.